koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Koei
Koei Company, Limited (株式会社コーエー Kabushiki-gaisha Koei) is a Japanese video game publisher and developer founded in 1978. The company has first found success as a video game company for its many historical simulation titles, but has lately gained popularity for their quasi-historical ''Warriors'' franchises. A running trend in all of their games is having one of their characters say, "It is a glorious honor" or "It is an honor" (光栄です, Kōei desu), at one point in the game's script. History Koei was originally an industrial chemical company established on July 25, 1978 by Yoichi Erikawa and Keiko Erikawa. It was established a year after his family's rural dyestuffs business filed for bankruptcy. Yoichi was a student at Keio University. He worked part-time during his late twenties to support the company, at one time being a clerk and working at record store to pursue his interest in music. For his birthday in 1980, Keiko gave her husband a Sharp MZ as a present. He was delighted by the device and became immersed in programming and computers. Yoichi actively pursued whatever he could to fuel his interests. By December the same year, he decided to reestablish Koei with his wife to be a computer game company. The company's first software was Kawanakajima no Tatakai, a cassette tape historical simulation game surrounding the battles at Kawanakajima. Several other titles were developed as time passed, eventually leading to the company's popularity in Japan. Adult games were produced during this period as well, although Yoichi will embarrassingly admit today that he was perhaps too adventurous by creating them. The company became popularly known as a historical simulation creator when Nobunaga's Ambition, Genghis Khan, and Romance of the Three Kingdoms were released in quick succession. Yoichi sought to express his interest in global history and created other games to depict his interests at the time. These historical simulations were considered revolutionary at the time of their release for their long, intricate presentations and greatly fueled the company's success. Aside from historical simulations, Yoichi wanted to include his interests in table-top games and horseback riding. These ideas led to the Mahjong Taikai series and the Winning Post franchise, which enjoyed modest success mainly in Japan. These games doubled as business simulators which appealed to his concept to "entertain and educate" with the company's products. His English Dream titles followed the idea more literally. The company's interest in merchandise started during the mid 1980's through guidebooks and comics. Yoichi even authored books himself to further explain historical or fantasy subjects which garnered his interest. In 1994, the first Angelique game was released to the video game market. It is widely known as the first game to be created by women and for women, and it is regarded to have started the Otome game genre. Angelique also started the company's other focus to cater to the female audience, something which most video game company's were not committed to doing at the time. Keiko is a strong believer in marketing towards women, thus leading to the creation of the Neoromance series in Japan. During the late nineties, developers of the company sought to break the mold of the company's reputation as a simulation creator. They created the sub-division known as Omega Force with the primary objective of creating action titles. They first created two fighting games, an action-adventure game, and a shooting game which had modest success overseas. The team's leap to popularity happened when Dynasty Warriors 2 was released for the PlayStation 2. It was considered ground-breaking for its time and eventually led to the creation of the ''Warriors'' franchise. From an international perspective, Koei is best known today for making several of these hack-and-slash titles for collaborative IPs or different historical settings. On September 4, 2008, Koei announced that it was in talks of purchasing ailing competitor, Tecmo. The merge was agreed in November the same year. On April 1, 2009, companies merged to created Koei-Tecmo Holdings (known as Tecmo-Koei internationally). Another merge with video game company, Gust, was announced to the public on December 7, 2011. Unlike Tecmo, Gust remains a subsidiary company with Koei-Tecmo and was quickly added to the company on December 13th the same year. Koei-Tecmo will now publish all of Gust's IPs, but Gust is still credited independently. Today, Koei-Tecmo's motto is to provide the "world's No.1 entertainment" (世界No.1のエンターテインメント・コンテンツ). Their current target audience as of late are the casual fans of the video game market by making their products easy to learn and play. Names The company's namesake is derived from the phrase/prayer, "Let success and prosperity shine on this company" (光り栄える会社に). *1978 ~ 1984 = KOEY My Comsystem (光栄マイコンシステム); abbreviated as KOEY *1984 ~ 1998 = KOEI (光栄) *1998 ~ present = Koei (コーエー); for when the single company is credited *2009 ~ present = Koei-Tecmo (コーエーテクモ) or TECMO KOEI (internationally); formal name in press reports Old_Koei_Logo.png|KOEI (光栄) Image:Current_Koei_Logo.png|Koei (コーエー) Koei-Tecmo_Logo.png|Koei-Tecmo Holdings (コーエーテクモ); TECMO KOEI Divisions * Ruby Party * Fu-Qi * Omega Force Subsidiary Companies *Koei-Tecmo Holdings *Koei-Tecmo Games **Tecmo Koei America Corporation - established 1988, North America; located in California. **Tecmo Koei Canada, Inc. - created early 2001; development studio suffered a series of lay offs in 2010 **Tecmo Koei Europe Limited - created early 2003, Europe; located in Hertfordshire, United Kingdom **UAB TECMO KOEI Baltija - Lithuania **TECMO KOEI SOFTWARE VIETNAM CO - Vietnam **TECMO KOEI SINGAPORE Pte. Ltd. - Singapore **Tianjin Koei-Tecmo Software Division - Tianjin, China **Beijing Koei-Tecmo Software Division - Beijing, China **Tecmo-Koei Korea Corporation - discontinued *Koei-Tecmo Wave - for recorded media and merchandise *CWS Brains *Gust *TECMO KOEI AMERICA Corporation *TECMO KOEI EUROPE LIMITED *TECMO KOEI TAIWAN Co., Ltd. *Koei-Tecmo Capital *Koei-Tecmo Moribu *Koei-Tecmo Music *Koei-Tecmo Ad For the Japanese voices, Koei prefers to cast from Aoni Production and they are often credited in many of their newer titles. Games Developed or Published by Koei Koei has built a large base of franchises, and has developed on various consoles and computers. Below is a list of game series developed by Koei. Adult games * Night Life * Danchizuma no Yuuwaku * Orandazuma wa Denkiunagi no Yume wo Miruka? Historical sims * Simulation game Kawanakajima no Tatakai * Nobunaga's Ambition series * Romance of the Three Kingdoms series * Genghis Khan series * Bandit Kings of Ancient China (has a few different expansions in Japan) * L'Empereur * Rise of The Phoenix * Liberty or Death * Genpei Kassen * Game Nihonshi Kakumeiji ~Oda Nobunaga~ * Game Nihonshi Tenkabito ~Hideyoshi to Ieyasu~ Rekoeition These games are a fusion of the simulation and role-playing genre. * Kamigami no Daichi ~Kojiki Gaiden~ * Progenitor * Ishin no Arashi series * Uncharted Waters series * Taikou Risshiden series * Inindo: Way of the Ninja * Söldnerschild Special * Eiketsuden series War Simulations *Ginkawa Senriku *Gotha Ismailia Seneki - publisher **Heir of Zendor ~The Legend and the Land~ (Gotha II Tenku no Kishi) *Combat *Das Boot *Invasion of Normandy *Battle of Tassafaronga *Battle of Ardennes * Operation Europe: Path to Victory * Teitoku no Ketsudan (PTO: Pacific Theater of Operations in North America) ** P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations ** P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations ** P.T.O. IV: Pacific Theater of Operations *Kurogane no Houkou series (localized as Naval Ops series) - publisher **Naval Ops: Commander **Naval Ops: Warship Gunner **Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2 **Kurogane no Houkou 2 Warship Commander **Kurogane no Houkou 3 Warship Commander **Warship Gunner 2 Portable *Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner Raising sims *Life is Music *Band-kun *Super Dog World *Virtua Park the Fish Adventure games *Corridor *Delphi no Shintaku *Sunset in Radick *Yamatensen Adventure *Emit *Dark Hunter *Nanatsu no Hikan *Garakutale *Saihai no Yukue Strategy games * Gemfire ** Royal Blood II ~Denarle Oukokunen Daiki~ * Celtic Tales: Balor of the Evil Eye * Kessen series * Dynasty Tactics series Action games * Tamashii no Mon ~ Dante no Shinkyoku yori * Christ ~Ai no Tabitachi~ * Crimson Sea * Destrega * WinBack * Enigma * Samurai Kid * Stop That Roach! * Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War * Dynasty Warriors series * Samurai Warriors series * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam * Warriors Orochi series * Mystic Heroes * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * Toukiden * Ni-Oh * Bakumatsu Musou - minor announcement but no follow up Executive Series * Top Management * Leading Company * Winning Post series * Air Management series (localized as Aerobiz) * Pop Cutie! Street Fashion Simulation * FabStyle Ren'ai games * Angelique * Yakusoku no Kizuna * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de * Kiniro no Corda * Neo Angelique * LoveφSummit - game novel * Miss Princess: Miss Puri! * FabStyle * Geten no Hana RPGs * Dungeon * Axiom * Time Empire * Dragon & Princess * Mahou to Ken * Kefu-Oh no Himitsu * Monster Race series * Brandish (Super NES port) * Fengshen Yanyi series * Saiyuki: Journey West * Zill O'll series * Metamode * Opoona * Opoona Redemption - minor announcement but no known follow up Sports games * Golf Taikai * The Pa 2001 * Winning Post series * Pennant Race * G1 Jockey series * Horse Breaker * Yanya Caballista: City Skater * Champion Jockey: G1 Jockey & Gallop Racer Board games *Mahjong Taikai series *Shudan Taikyoku series *Soulmaster‎‎ *Jan Sangoku Musou Music games * Gitaroo-Man (As well as a PlayStation Portable version called Gitaroo Man Lives!) Edutainment *Shaberu! DS Oryouri Navi Marugoto Teikoku Hotel *Kantan! Tanoshii! Okashi Navi DS Online games *Apsaras *Nobunaga no Yabou Online *Uncharted Waters Online *Sangokushi Online - services discontinued as of August 5, 2010 *Dynasty Warriors Online/BB Social games *Hyakuman-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou *Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi *Samurai Cats *Love Love ♥ Tenshin-sama Angelique *JollyWood *Hyakuman-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou - localized as Dynasty Warriors 1 Million *Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *Hyakuman-nin no Monster Farm - localized as My Monster Rancher *Hyakuman-nin no Kin'iro no Corda *Hyakuman-nin no Winning Post *Hyakuman-nin no Hyper! World Soccer *Hyakuman-nin no Daikoukai-jidai *my GAMECITY *Hyakuman-nin no Sangokushi Special *Hyakuman-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de *Hyakuman-nin no Musou Orochi *Hyakuman-nin no NINJA GAIDEN *Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH *Hyakuman-nin no Hokuto Musou Games developed by Tecmo Koei Canada * Warriors Orochi (PSP port) * Warriors Orochi 2 (PSP port) * Fatal Inertia *Prey the Stars *Warriors: Legends of Troy Games published by Koei in Europe * Disgaea series * La Pucelle: Tactics * Atelier Iris series * Phantom Brave * Makai Kingdom * Colosseum: Road to Freedom * Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES * Cross Edge Potential Mascots One of these five characters may potentially become the mascot for Koei-Tecmo's Japanese website. Most of these characters are sponsored by a video game review company, whose logos are spotted underneath each mascot's profile. On the voting website, these mascots are candidates for "mayor of Gamecity" and the voting is part of a pseudo election. Voting is solely available to members of Koei-Tecmo's official fanclub (Japanese website). Kabuto kaburo-mascot.jpg|Kabuto Kaburo; easy going and calm business man who prefers to offer serenity and peace to the people. Nyabraham-linnyahn-mascot.jpg|Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono; ambitious kitty who desires to create a city for the people. Zhaoyun-kasumi-mascot.jpg|Chou Un with Kasumin; Chou Un is a hot blooded youth who desires to make the city withstand a thousand enemies. KTG-02-andoh-mascot.jpg|KTG-02 Andoh; a reliable android who loves to rectify mistakes and see other people happy. Koemon-tec.momo-mascot.jpg|Koemon with Tec.Momo; Koemon is a fun loving guy who loves to play. Tec.Momo is his sassy and upright secretary. Popularity Voting results are based on fans voting from the website and from votes gathered during the company's Ustream broadcast. These percentages were posted on June 23, 2011. #Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono - 37.1% #KTG-02 Andoh - 22.5% #Chou Un with Kasumin - 20.8% #Kabuto Kaburo - 15.2% #Koemon with Tec.Momo - 4.4% Final voting results for the mascots were announced on July 5, 2011: #Nyabraham Linnyahn with Shinobimono - 2,418 votes #KTG-02 Andoh - 1,465 votes #Chou Un with Kasumin - 1,343 votes #Kabuto Kaburo - 957 votes #Koemon with Tec.Momo - 288 votes Nyabraham Linnyahn is the Gamecity mascot (mayor). See Also *Koei-Tecmo LIVE! *my GAMECITY External links *Koei Tecmo Holdings (Japan) website; Tecmo Koei Europe Ltd. website; Tecmo Koei America Corp. website; Tecmo Koei Co., Ltd. (Korea) website *Koei Co., Ltd. (Japan) website *Koei Comics website; Gamecity Publications site; Official Koei Tecmo channel on Niconico Douga; Official channel on Youtube; Ustream channel; Official Twitter; Official Facebook, Salburg.com Gust Incorporated official fan page *Tecmo Koei Singapore Pte. Ltd. (Koei Entertainment Singapore) website *UAB Tecmo Koei Baltija website *Koei Canada, Inc. website *Koei Co., Ltd. (Taiwan) website *Koei Co., (United States) website, Official Facebook page, Official Twitter page, Official youtube channel *Koei Ltd. (Europe) website, Official Facebook page, Official Twitter page, Official youtube channel *Koei Ltd. (France) website *Koei Gamecity (Japan) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (China) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (Taiwan) Entertainment website *Koei Gamecity (Korea) Entertainment website Category:Company